


I won't say I don't dislike you

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Feelings Realization, Gay, M/M, ftlgbtpride2020, mlm-freeform, prompt: Acceptance, title inspired by: that one song from hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Turns out that, maybe Gray doesn't dislike Natsu as much as he initially thought.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Kudos: 30
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	I won't say I don't dislike you

**Author's Note:**

> Have this little drabble while i figure out my other fic

Saying Gray's relationship with Natsu is complicated is an understatement. Yes, he would sell his soul for a corn chip and yes, he would deck anyone who dares hurt him badly. That's how they work, with insults, and half-hearted fights, and the unquestionable knowledge that, if things got rough, they would be in perfect harmony for as long as it took to defeat the villain.

So why is he being so agreeable lately? Why did Gray stop thinking of him as unbearably obnoxious? Why do they have pleasant conversations without clashing heads every five minutes?

When they were kids, there were a couple of weeks where he noticed something similar. It was during the time that he stopped absolutely hating the dragon slayer and started to loathe him mildly. And a few months after creating "Team Natsu", he had realized he had gone from loathing to just finding him irritating.

But now? Now he almost enjoyed his company. Even more, he _wanted_ to be around him. He liked training in the near forests until sunset and end up laying in the grass, staring up at the orange sky. Where he used to scoff at his absurdity in the guild, Gray now found himself smiling with amusement. 

Could it be possible that after all they had gone through, he became tolerant of that flame brain? No, that wasn't totally right. He was-

He was fond of Natsu.

...Well, that was unexpected. But he can live with it.


End file.
